


The Rules of the Beast

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Not sure it's a major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick finishes taking what he earned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of the Beast

Riddick was trapped in the title of Lord Marshal more than he had ever been confined in any prison. The hatred in the eyes of the damned Necromongers was thrilling, but it was his own feelings that concerned him. Guilt. Not guilt for his own actions, but for actions that had yet to happen. He just wanted to get away and be left alone, but he couldn’t leave knowing these people would just fight amongst themselves until another Lord Marshal was declared. They would start up again on their killing spree across the galaxy looking for their fucking Underverse.

Fear and strength were the ways to rule these people and luckily he enjoyed both. The thrill of power was addicting. There was no book on how to be Lord Marshal, not that Riddick would have read it anyway. In fact, he probably would have used it for target practice. He knew he was a walking target, but at least he was a mark with a roof over his head and velvet bedspread under his ass.

Company wasn’t hard to come by in a society where the men fought on the battlefield, but the pretty women fought to get the most prestigious and powerful man. He could have his pick of any of them, but he did not bother. It was far more interesting to watch the bitches fight amongst themselves for sport. Head bitch of the Necromongers seemed to be Dame Vaako, wife to his advisor Vaako.

She made her disgust at her husband’s failure public and well known. Dame Vaako also made a point of demonstrating daily that she had set her eyes on none other than the new Lord Marshal. The neckline of her dresses plunged ever more obscenely and even though he didn’t think it was possible, the dresses became tighter.

“You certainly have interesting amusements, My Lord,” Dame Vaako purred as she sauntered into the room. He noted that she kept a safe distance between herself and his new pets.

Riddick scratched behind the ear of one of the beasts he had brought from Crematorium. It was his favourite and growled softly until the woman came close, then it snarled at her. Riddick chuckled deeply at its antics, trusting its instincts over any humans. “I’m told they’ll eat anything,” Riddick commented. “Even cold bitch.”

“Your jests wound me, My Lord,” Dame Vaako said coolly and held a pampered hand to her chest.

“Nah, you’d have to have a heart to do that,” Riddick said. “Tell me, why do they keep women around this place?”

Dame Vaako gave him a wary look. “I do not understand what you mean.”

Riddick shifted on the pile of feather pillows he was lounging on with his beast. “You called me a breeder, bitch. The Necromongers don’t have brats, so why do they bother to keep you around?”

That seemed to brighten Dame Vaako’s prospects. “For our charm, My Lord,” she purred and stepped closer. “For our abilities to please men.”

“Don’t need women to please a man,” Riddick grunted. “Trust me, bitch. I’ve done hard time.”

"You are the Lord Marshal now," she said, trying to edge closer without raising the ire of the beast at Riddick's feet. "There is no need to settle for the dregs of society when you can have the most fetching of our people."

"You are amusing, in small doses," Riddick said. He urged the beast to its feet and toward her while he was talking. "When you come up with a new way to get my attention, have your husband inform me."

Dame Vaako forced a polite expression on her face and hurried out of the throne room. She had heard the emphasis on the word husband and was thinking that Riddick was opposed to sleeping with another man's wife. Fortunately there was an easy solution to that. She could kill Vaako, the fool had not been able to follow a simple plan, and then Riddick would be able to pursue her without worrying about Vaako.

 

“You summoned me?” Vaako asked as he entered the throne room.

“Yeah, I did,” Riddick acknowledged, not turning from where he was reading over past military plans from past battles. “Why didn’t you call me ‘my Lord’ like the rest of the snivelers?”

"Because I don't think you respect someone that blindly follows you, and, other then the battle where you won the Lordship, I haven't seen anything that impressive," Vaako said bluntly.

Riddick chuckled deeply and turned around, only to slap Vaako on the back. His hand lingered on Vaako’s shoulder as he spoke, “That’s why I like you Vaako. You’re a killer like me who doesn’t take any shit.”

"I will admit there is one thing I've enjoyed. The way you've been turning my wife down is driving her crazy and it's kept her from bothering me while she plots way to move on to you," Vaako said. "But I doubt you asked me here to talk about my wife or outlook on life."

“I can ask you here whenever I want,” Riddick said. His hand was still on Vaako’s shoulder, his fingers now tracing the details of Vaako’s armour. “You have to obey me.”

"Until I decide you've pushed me too far and I challenge you. Never forget your position will result in your death someday. No matter how hard you try, you will not always be the strongest," Vaako said.

Riddick tightened his hand on Vaako shoulder and pulled the man closer to him. “I will always be the strongest,” he said with a cold smile into Vaako’s ear. “I’ve never claimed to be more than I am… a murderer and an animal.”

"If you really believe that and live without allies, you won't be any more successful then the man you replaced. Enough enemies will wear you down over time, just like he was worn down," Vaako said. "Earn obedience instead of demanding it and you'll live longer."

“What exactly would it take to earn your obedience, Commander Vaako?” Riddick asked.

"Being treated as more then a pet that is summoned away from his work for your amusement," Vaako said, obviously pushing without being rude.

“I like my pets dangerous,” Riddick said, moving slightly away from Vaako and flipping his hand over to the sleeping Hellhound. “But you… you I keep around for other reasons. I want to tell ya something the elemental shared with me.”

"If you want to steal my wife, don't bother. You can have her," Vaako said. "Now what is this about the elemental."

“I don’t want your wife,” Riddick told him. He had his goggles on, but as he moved around the room, he started to extinguish the lights. “Aereon told me that she was the one who told that asshole about the prophecy. Told me something else about your old Lord’s trip to the Underverse you might find interesting.”

"I'm not overly concerned about our dearly departed leader," Vaako said as he positioned himself to have a straight shot for the door as the lights went out. "Everyone is more worried about what your plans are now that you are in charge."

“I can tell you what I won’t be doing,” Riddick said. He had left one light, but made his way over to the door and locked it. “I’m not gonna chase after some mythical Underverse. It’s a waste of manpower. Aereon claims that the old Lord Marshal was half elemental… which means if ya put two and two together his powers didn’t come from the Underverse. My plan is to find the Necromongers a home world.”

"You'll find some support," Vaako said as he unobtrusively tried to locate another exit. "But there will be those whose hunt for the Underverse is a religion. Also, don't forget we've made a lot of enemies. Wherever we settle, we'll have to defend ourselves after people know where we are."

“Yeah and a fucking comet rumbling through space isn’t a beckon to our location?” Riddick laughed. “I thought Necromongers feared nothing.”

"As long as we kept moving, it didn't matter if people knew where we were, they couldn't mount a sustained counter-offensive. If we tie ourselves down on a planet we become exponentially more vulnerable," Vaako said, obviously less then impressed with Riddick's seeming lack of strategic planning.

“You ever study military history, Commander?” Riddick asked. His questions seemed random, but he had something in mind. A bigger picture that perhaps only made sense to him.

"Probably more then you," Vaako seemed to forget where he was and the darkness. "We have too many enemies now to just settle down. The power we'd need to defend a planet would end up making us a de facto empire."

“No shit,” Riddick said sarcastically and grinned at Vaako. His white teeth gleamed in the near darkness. “What’s so bad about that? Conquering without death.”

"You're going to have enough problems bending us away from the hunt for the Underverse. What little support you do have will dry up as soon as we stop fighting and people have to put up with living together on a planet," Vaako said.

“Then what’s your suggestion? Keep looking for this Underverse that doesn’t exist?”

"I'm not the one who killed the old Lord Marshal am I? Unless I kill you, those decisions are not mine to make. I'm just making sure you are aware of the challenges you're setting for yourself," Vaako said. "I want to make sure there is something left to rule if someone challenges you."

“Namely you,” Riddick said. Now was the time when he turned the last shred of light off, plunging the room into darkness. He pulled his goggles off and started to circle Vaako. “You can try.”

"When we've just established that you're in an untenable position?" Vaako asked the darkness. "Why would I want to take charge before you take care of all the problems." He was moving slowly toward the doorway he'd located before the lights went out.

Vaako moved forward until he ran into the solid figure that was Riddick. “Wanna hear something else, Commander?” Riddick whispered gruffly.

"Talking to me is why you asked me here, isn't it?" Vaako asked as he tried to maneuver so he had a clear path to the door again.

“This time, yeah…” Riddick confirmed and to stop Vaako from getting too far away, he reached out and grabbed the braids Vaako wore. “The elemental gave me a prophecy this time. It involves you… said that you would either lead to my greatness or my downfall.”

Vaako's arm whipped around and dislodged Riddick's hands. "Whatever the prophecy was saying, playing games in the dark is not going to get my co-operation. I'm supposed to be a senior advisor, not someone you use for entertainment."

“Everything in this world is for my entertainment,” Riddick replied. “And you had better get used to the dark.”

Vaako let his silence answer that comment as he slipped out of the room. He honestly didn't trust himself to say something that wouldn't get him killed.

 

“Tell me again what you did in your old life?” Dame Vaako asked her husband. She was seated at her vanity, applying a skin peel that was toxic to any human but Necromongers. “For your weakness has carried into this life.”

"I'm more interested in discovering what I did in a past life to deserve you as punishment," Vaako said. "I tolerated your complaints for a time because I knew you were disappointed, but now it's time to do our jobs."

“My job is to look beautiful,” she looked at him with a cold look. “At least I have fulfilled my duty. I tried to help you succeed, as any good wife should. You failed like some breeder.”

"You know as well as I that it was luck. There was no way we could have planned for that. For all your complaining, you haven't said what I could have done differently to achieve a different result," said Vaako. "So, from now on, add silence to your list of duties."

“I cannot be silent when the Lord Marshal has summoned us, husband,” she told him. “Unless you wish to displease him even more.”

"I doubt your silence could displease anyone. It's becoming obvious that he tires of your attempts to gain his attention," Vaako said.

“He needs a companion,” Dame Vaako turned in her seat and contemplated her husband. “The best you can offer him is a body count.”

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Vaako said smugly. "You could end up being the one left behind." He wasn't really sure if Riddick was pursuing him like that, but, even if he was wrong, it was worth saying for the look on his wife's face.

Her perfect mask cracked for a moment, but then she quickly set it in place. She could not let her plan fail now. In a swirl of expensive silks, she got up from her chair and sauntered out of the room with her head held in the air. Vaako would follow behind her, neither of them risking the new Lord Marshal’s wrath by being late to a private summons.

"Did you spend all day doing nothing more then sitting in front of the mirror?" Riddick asked Dame Vaako before the two of them had even approached the throne.

“Perfection takes time, My Lord,” Dame Vaako answered, with a deep bow.

"Obviously, I need to give you more time then. I was thinking of sending you off to another ship where you would have more time to yourself," Riddick said.

Vaako had come in behind his wife and was standing stoically behind her. “What has my… husband done to displease you?” she asked, hissing the word husband with hatred.

"Your husband has not displeased me in any way," Riddick let his voice roughen to accentuate the suggestion in his words. "I don't expect he will disappoint me after you are gone either."

Dame Vaako started to back up, knowing now was the time to act if she was to salvage the situation and strike. “My Lord… I have so much more to offer you.”

"Weren't you just saying that your whole purpose was to look good?" Vaako asked. He was hoping Riddick did get rid of her, because she was going to be impossible to live with after this.

“My purpose is to serve my own best interest,” she hissed. Her hand was behind her back, grasping at a dagger concealed in the folds of her gown. With determined skill, she grasped the handle and lunged at her husband, intent on plunging the blade into his temple.

Riddick launched himself out of the throne when he saw the first twitch of Dame Vaako’s muscles. He caught her wrist, stopping the tip of the blade from slicing completely into the flesh. The metal only scrapped Vaako’s temple and he moved away, grabbing his own blade.

"I'll take the fact that you never killed her as a sign of your loyalty, not weakness," Riddick said as he twisted Dame Vaako's hand around and stabbed her with her own knife. He made sure it was a wound that would kill her, but still leave her alive for a short while.

Vaako watched coldly as his wife sunk to the floor and blood started to trickle out of her mouth. “I thought you might want to feed her to your hellhounds after she bitched enough, but I was contemplating handing her to my men for amusement.”

"My hellhounds have grown standards, even they won't eat that," Riddick said. "Now that you are unattached, you will be my personal aide as well as advisor."

“V-Vaako…” She was clutching at the wound and reached out a blood-covered hand to her husband. “I swear by the Underverse I loved you.”

"No, I don't think you did. You loved the possibility of wielding power though me, and once I figured that out I wanted nothing to do with you," Vaako said without moving toward her.

“He will kill you, too…” She hissed, her breath becoming laboured.

"I will at least be honest about it if I decide I've tired of him," Riddick said. He'd had enough of her complaints and delivered a kick upside her head.

The sound of her neck snapping echoed through out the chamber. “Don’t think I will thank you for this,” Vaako said. “I would have done it myself.”

"I don't care if you thank me, just get your shit and move into your new quarters," Riddick said. "We're not going to have a problem, are we?"

“No, My Lord,” Vaako answered. The new quarters in question were connected to the Lord Marshal’s personal quarters.

 

Vaako grew used to walking into Riddick’s room in the pitch black. The man preferred to live in the darkness, putting off the Necromongers who came into contact with him. As part of his official duties as personal aide, it was Vaako’s duty to make sure the Lord Mashal was awake and ready to face the day. Even Necromongers needed to sleep, but Riddick never seemed to be asleep in anyone else’s presence.

"You have a full day," he said to Riddick, at least he assumed Riddick was there in the darkness. "Do you have any changes to the schedule I laid out for you?"

Vaako had memorized the layout of Riddick’s room so that he wouldn’t run into any furniture. Even in the darkness, he refused to show Riddick any weakness. He watched as the eerie silver glow of Riddick’s eyes flashed from more closely than he thought.

“Yeah, I want ya to eat breakfast with me,” Riddick growled.

"Then we need to go now. We've got just enough time to eat before your first audience. I can use the time to brief you anyway," Vaako said.

“I had food delivered here,” Riddick’s husky voice broke through the darkness.

"Then you need to turn on some damn lights. I'm not eating in the dark," Vaako said.

“I told you that you had to get used to the dark,” Riddick said.

Vaako felt a faint caress on his neck. This was one of Riddick’s favourite games. He liked to barely touch Vaako in the gloom to test him.

"I've gotten used to the dark, knowing where things are so I can walk around, listening to your voice, I can do all that. I can't eat in the dark without making a mess," Vaako said.

Riddick seemed to make a grunt that Vaako had come to recognize as an affirmative sound. Even though the ship favoured modern technology, Riddick still preferred the primitive flame of candles. The darkness was broken when Riddick lit a candle in the middle of the table. He ran his hand over the flame and his silver eyes glowed.

Vaako bit back an indulgent smile. There were times when Riddick had entirely too much fun with his sight. "I compressed all the meetings before noon like you asked," he said after a few bites of food. "The afternoon will be freed up for you to look for possible planets to colonize and a workout if you like."

"I like it when you smile," Riddick commented as he slumped down in his chair. He grabbed a knife and stabbed an apple. He started to eat the apple right off of the blade, chewing loudly. "Makes me think you got some life in ya afterall."

"I have plenty of life in me. It's just that trying to keep things from getting out of control here takes a lot of time. People still are not used to the way you do things," Vaako said.

“And how would you say I do things, Commander?” Riddick asked. He slouched down further into the chair, spreading his legs wider.

"You don't know the traditional way to handle situations and have no desire to learn. You have good ideas and instincts, but manage to piss off 90% of your commanders on a weekly basis," Vaako answered without having to think about it.

“So, I should just fall into line and become the conventional Lord Marshal? I don’t think so,” Riddick snorted. “I didn’t want this job.”

“This isn’t a job, this is a vocation fated by strength, wisdom and the ability to provoke fear,” Vaako shot back. “Only two of which you possess.”

"And which trait don't you think I possess?" Riddick asked, letting just a hint of menace creep into his voice even though he didn't get up from his comfortable sprawl.

"Well, it certainly isn't wisdom."

"So, you think I'm stupid?" Riddick asked.

"You said it, I did not, Lord Marshal," Vaako answered him. "You do not live up to the potential you show in brief interludes."

"Not making much sense there, Commander. You're saying I'm stupid most of the time with flashes of wisdom?" Riddick said, his voice losing its edge. "It sounds to me like you're just trying to get me to listen to you more."

“The primary vocation of a advisor is to advise,” Vaako said, looking put out and proud. “Unless you wish to die or replace me?”

"To advise me on how to do what I want, not on why I'm wrong. You don't have to worry though, even if you no longer advise me, I'll be keeping you near me," Riddick said.

Vaako locked eyes with Riddick and demanded, “Why would you keep me around under such circumstances?”

Riddick reached out with hand and started to play with the flame of the candle. “You amuse me.”

“I am not some sort of plaything,” Vaako growled, getting up and pushing his chair back. “If you wanted a pet, you should have kept my wife alive!”

"But your wife didn't amuse me, and I sure as hell couldn't trust her. Could you trust her?" Riddick asked. "I can't relax around someone I don't trust."

“I am a Necromonger,” Vaako said. “We are only loyal to those who are strong… who take what they can. It’s not a matter of trust…”

"You trust me though, don't you?" Riddick asked. "You know that as long as you don't betray me I've got your back." He got out of his chair as he talked and ended up standing behind Vaako.

“Trust is a weakness,” Vaako insisted, standing stiffly before Riddick. “I am not weak.”

"No, definitely not weak," Riddick said. He reached past Vaako to douse the candle. "If you were weak I wouldn't be spending this much time on you."

Vaako's stance stiffened anymore. "I am not afraid."

"Yes you are, but it's understandable," Riddick said. "Either way, that's not going to change what's about to happen is it?"

Vaako traced Riddick’s movement as the man stalked closer to him in the darkness. “I could kill you…” he said, but they both knew it was a lie, even as Riddick started to run his hands over the front of Vaako’s armour. "I have meetings scheduled for you starting soon," Vaako said when he felt the claps on his armor start to be loosened. It was one last protest he wasn't sure would work, but he had to remind Riddick of his duties.

“I told one of the other lackeys to cancel the morning meetings,” Riddick answered in raspy voice. He pushed his hand onto Vaako’s chest and traced over his skin. “Your skin’s cold, but still alive.”

"You canceled them? I guess… I guess you are in charge though," Vaako gasped as Riddick's hand cupped his groin.

“That’s right,” Riddick growled, rubbing the leather against Vaako’s cock. “You hate it that I’m your Lord Marshal… that I’m in control of you… and your body.”

"You are not in control of my body," Vaako protested. "Not like this, unless I allow it."

Riddick worked his hand onto Vaako’s pants and started to work his cock. “And do you allow this, Commander?”

Vaako refused to answer, but after a few seconds of silence on his part, Riddick's hand stilled. Vaako held out a few minutes longer before giving in and telling Riddick he had permission.

In the darkness, Riddick soon stripped Vaako and was rubbing his hands all over the man’s body. “I can make you like this in ways that you can’t imagine,” Riddick said. “Your skins glows for me in the shadows.”

Vaako started pushing back to make room for his own hands to move over Riddick's body. "I can't see you, but I can feel you in the darkness. I've got a feeling I'll have to get even more used to the dark."

“I’m not fucking with those goggles on,” Riddick said as he pulled Vaako towards the bed. “I hate them.”

Vaako grunted when the back of his knees hit the bed. He had never come into this area so was not as accustomed to moving around which left him feeling even more out of his depth, not that he was going to let Riddick know that.

“You’re responding like you never enjoyed fucking before,” Riddick said, peeling off his own clothing. “Don’t tell me it’s just another Necromonger duty.”

"Duty or a way to control people," Vaako answered absently. "It doesn't mean I won't know how to please you."

“Please me?” Riddick snorted like he was high amused. “That’d be nice and I intend to get more than my fair of pleasure, but I know ways to make you fly.”

"You can do what you like of course, but that's not needed," Vaako answered.

Riddick laughed and Vaako felt the vibration against his chest as Riddick started to kiss his chest. “Such a noble victim,” he chuckled. “Just like those men in prison. Ready to take it up the ass, but not thinking they’ll enjoy it.”

"It doesn't matter if I enjoy it. I have no expectations either way," Vaako protested as he tried to decide if he was supposed to be actively involved in what was going on.

Riddick decided action was much more effective than talking with Vaako. He shifted so that he was hovering over Vaako’s face and then leaned over to kiss him for the first time. There was some moving and rolling around on the bed during the kiss, but Vaako quickly realized that Riddick had no plan on moving from on top of him.

They moved together, rubbing cocks against each other with sweet friction. Vaako tried to keep his mouth closed from moaning, but a deep groan escaped despite his efforts. The pleasure and force was greater than anything he had experienced with his wife.

Riddick was listening to each moan and repeating the actions that brought them out of Vaako. It did not take him long to figure out that he got the most in the way of moans when he had Vaako totally pinned down.

If he wanted to get exactly what he was after, then he would have to let Vaako go, but he wasn't willing to give up those pretty moans. With one hand, he continued to hold down the other man and quickly grabbed his belt from the floor. He wrapped Vaako's wrists in the leather belt, tightening so that he wouldn't be able to slip free before fastening the end of it to the headboard.

Vaako didn't fight as Riddick started to slide down his body. He was not sure he was ready to have Riddick fuck him, but he was anticipating the possibility of Riddick's mouth on his cock. That was enough to keep him from protesting or doing anything more then testing the strength of the belt.

Riddick kissed and nipped down his body, sliding his tongue over Vaako’s skin. Like the animal he so often claimed to be, it was like he was scenting the other man. He kissed and teased right down to the trail of hair on Vaako’s lower abdomen, but then purposively bypassed his cock to start nipping Vaako’s sensitive inner thigh

Vaako bit back a curse even as he involuntarily thrust his hips up a few times. Once it was clear that Riddick was just teasing him, he settled back down to enjoy what Riddick was doing with his mouth.

When he noticed Vaako shiver under his touch from frustration, he pushed back Vaako’s legs. Without warning or further teasing, he starting to trace his tongue into the very place Vaako’s scent was strongest.

Vaako bit back a moan. No matter how good Riddick made him feel, he wasn't going to act like he was enjoying it. As long as he seemed to be unwilling or just accepting it wouldn't give to Riddick too much power over him.

Riddick pushed his tongue deeper, fucking Vaako with it and slowly opening him. He could feel Vaako fighting the pleasure and it was delicious to him that he could make the man give in. He knew he had won when Vaako keened softly and opened his legs wider to welcome the invasion.

"You're ready for me, aren't you?" Riddick asked after a few more minutes of teasing Vaako with his tongue. He'd moved back up so he was hovering over Vaako in the darkness. He was lubing himself up while he talked.

“Only because you wish it,” Vaako answered. It was as much fight as he could put up right now vocally.

Riddick just chuckled as he started to push into Vaako. "You're not going to keep this up too long, are you?" Riddick asked as he sank in with one long stroke that pulled a moan out of Vaako. "Because the moaning is telling me more then your protests."

"Fucking breeder bastard," Vaako hissed out into a moan. His hands rattled the headboard as they were bond and he arched up with pleasure. He would deny it… he had to. He was a Necromonger warrior, not some whore.

The expressions that were flashing across Vaako's face were telling Riddick more about how the man felt then anything else as he picked up his pace. It seemed that Vaako was forgetting that Riddick could see his expressions like the lights were on. He waited until Vakko looked like he had almost gotten himself under control, then leaned down and swiped his tongue over the head of Vaako's cock.

Vaako let go a deep moan and realized then that he was completely gone. Riddick owned him now. ‘What you kill, you keep,’ was the Necromonger way and Riddick must be killing him to cause such feelings. Only in the back of his mind from his life before the true faith did he remember such pleasure, but it had never been this good.

It took a fair amount of concentration on Riddick's part for him to stave off an orgasm when Vaako started writhing under him. He was determined not to come until Vaako had, and he was not going to do more then occasionally lick him to keep things interesting.

The best sex for Riddick was when it was like a battle. There was that moment in fight, when you know you’ve overcome you’re opponent. By the open expression on Vaako’s face and the noises he was making, Riddick knew he had won. Cumming was just the icing on the cake.

Riddick fucked Vaako brutally and came with a deep, animalistic groan. He shifted up and kissed Vaako, pushing his tongue into his mouth leisurely.

Vaako cleared his throat, and then realized he wasn't sure what to say. He had a feeling that his protests were pretty pointless by now, but he didn't want to sound like he was giving in either. He settled for a grunt as he relaxed back onto the bed until Riddick moved.

“You belong to me,” Riddick said. It was a statement, his tone as emotional as when he was talking about his favourite weapons. He undid the belt, freeing Vaako’s hands.

"I think that was established before this, or this wouldn't have happened," Vaako answered in the affirmative while still trying to keep Riddick in his place.

Riddick answered in a deep gravely voice, “It’s gonna keep happening.”

"In the future, perhaps we could limit to times when you don't have meetings that will have to be rescheduled," Vaako said as he slid out from under Riddick.

“We’ll see, but I might listen to ya,” Riddick chuckled.


End file.
